I Love Mike Chang
by Island Sweetheart
Summary: Two people threaten that balance when they both step over their lines. With the ending of school into the first summer of her sophomore year, Tina Cohen-Chang finds out how much she is able to change with one choice.  Island Sweetheart.
1. Stormy Weather

*****Stormy Weather - Billie Holliday

**Authors Summary:** McKinley was like all other high school; a world within a world where hierarchy and ranking still lived. Teens struggle to survive those crucial years where social status determines the fates of each student until their graduation day. In the midst of teenage angst and drama, two people threaten that balance when they both step over their lines. With ending of school into the first summer of her freshman year, Tina Cohen-Chang finds out how much she is able to change with just one choice.

*****Songs in the chapters listed above each chapter.

**I Love Mike Chang**

**Prologue**

**Stormy Weather**

Artie Abrams crossed the line once again and this time, I wasn't going to take it. He asked if I could take a ride on his magic stick at least once before school ends. My response was pouring the cup of ice tea in my hand down the front of his pants.

We were sitting in the cafeteria when I pulled that stunt. I knew I looked pretty awesome – even though it was towards a disabled person – with a dramatic exit to the applause of every single girl in the McKinley cafeteria.

But in the solitude of a blacked-out auditorium did I cry out my frustrations for loving such a pig-head.

Way to end your freshman year, Tina, I thought.

I sat on the edge of the stage, thinking about the choice I made. I tried so hard not to feel so alone by staring out at the exit signs lit read above the doors. It didn't seem to make a difference because I still felt like crap. I tried squeezing my closed eyes so tight that I could feel my heartbeat pounding in my head.

No, I am most _certain_ I did the right thing. Through the throbbing pain of my self-inflicted headache and through the aching heartbreak felt inside my chest, I knew this as true.

And to add to that depressing list – he always made me pay for _every_thing! I practically had to work an 8-hour shift after an 11-hour school day to take _him_ out on Fridays! I wouldn't have minded this so much as the derogatory remarks he kept making about how my outfits didn't fit his hot-girl criteria.

Damn it, if he weren't so sweet and wonderful on better days, I would have dumped him way early into the relationship. And if I weren't so in love – nope! Not thinking about that word either so I squeezed my eyes even tighter.

I was hoping this would stop the tears, too. I didn't want to explain to Miss Pillsbury (I have to pass her office to get to my English class) why my eyes were puffy. As long as I could get the tears under control, I could run to the bathroom and clean up. It's not that I don't like Miss Pillsbury who probably heard the story already through the gossip channels of McKinley High School. I just wasn't ready to talk about it.

Besides, I was sure Mercedes or Kurt was searching the grounds to find me and console.

I'm really not ready.

I fell back onto the stage with my reopened eyes searching the darkness for anything other than thoughts of Artie. Or of wheelchairs; and no thinking about stuff he had left my house after make out sessions; and that stupid video we made singing, _You're the One that I Want_ from Grease.

Obviously, this 'not-thinking-of-Artie' tactic was not working.

Suddenly the house lights lit up my vision that I started getting dizzy trying to adjust my eyes to the light. I made sure that I wiped my eyes. I couldn't deal with questions and if it were a girl, I wanted to make sure I looked as so over Artie as I did in the cafeteria to project that representation.

"Tina?"

I blinked, turning to look up at an upside down Mr. Schuester. "Oh, hi, Mr. Schue…" I gave him one of my most winning smiles and a little wave of my hand.

He had on a light blue dress shirt and khaki slacks which were his usual attire every Wednesday. Slung over his shoulder was his black bag with sheet music sticking out of. I managed to get a peek at a tune I thought might belong to Paul McCartney before Mr. Schue turned away to place the bag on the grand piano sitting in the middle of the stage.

I popped upright and looked over my shoulder. Mr. Schuester gave me that look he always gives when he knows something is wrong. I tried to ignore it by giving him my best show face and luckily, he bought it. He returned the smile and crossed his arms, "Well, since you're here." He waved me over, "Can you help me with something?"

I quickly nodded; I'd do anything to get my mind off of Artie.

As I stood, Mr. Schue motioned for our piano accompanist, Brad, to play for us. Now that I think about it, I wonder how Brad always appears when needed. Before I could mull anymore time over this realization, I noticed Mr. Schue giving music to Brad who just nodded and started playing.

It was bittersweet with longing octaves of modulating minors and diminished chords, sweetly jazzy with a faint feel of rhythm and blues. There were no words and I knew it, for some odd reason; I merely wanted to move my body to it.

As the music played, out from the shadowed curtains of the stage, Mike Chang emerged. He was dressed in a neon-bright green blazer and slightly baggy jeans topped off with black sneakers that were worn out, no doubt from dancing. His big dark eyes caught mine and he gave me a soft smile, nodding a little. "Hey Tee," which was his usual greeting for me. I had gained it him and the other football players from the past few weeks after our Regional's defeat to Vocal Adrenaline, our rival show choir.

I still wasn't sure about the nickname but it made me feel like part of their group. A whole lot better than nicknames I'd gotten from other kids. Not going to think about that, either!

"Hey Mike," I smiled back with an added wave.

"Good, you're here!" Mr. Schue laughed heartily, patting Mike on the shoulder. "Tina is willing to help us out!"

"But what _is_ it that you need help with?" I asked, helplessly smiling up at one of my fondest teachers. Mr. Schue always knew how to make me – and probably everyone else in Glee – feel better.

"This!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, using his hands to point at the piano. "I'm thinking of doing this song for next year's Sectionals."

"Stormy Weather," Mike smiled slowly and I gave him a surprised look.

"That's right, Mike!" Mr. Schue grinned.

I asked, "You know this song, Mike?"

"Oh, yeah…" Mike laughed, shrugging. "I figured I'd better brush on my jazz standards after you taught me that tap dance for _Dream a Little Dream of Me_."

"Right…" I had begun but slowly faltered off on "and Artie sang it for…"

Mike gave me a strange look, "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, of course," my voice squeaked as I peeled my eyes from his. He must have known but Mike didn't give any indication that he did because he just smiled and nodded, "Ok." He said.

Thankfully, Mr. Schue kept talking, "Yes! Stormy Weather in Billie Holiday's version was what I was thinking. And I was _also_ thinking –" He paused, smiling before exclaiming, "a _waltz_!"

Mike and I both went, "huh?"

"What?" Mr. Schue looked confused, asking "Not a good idea?"

Mike shrugged, "Um, I don't know. It's just," he stopped to look up into the air before coming back down and saying, "I don't know _how_ to waltz."

"Never took ballroom classes," I said out loud.

Mr. Schue, however, would hear nothing of it. He just continued smiling and talking away, "No, I'm glad Tina was here when I come in here. You two were fantastic together for the tap number."

"Here, Tina," Mr. Schue grabbed some sheet music and gave it to me. "Sing a little bit of it."

I looked at Mike who smiled, nodding for me to go on.

So I sang:

_Don't know why_," I gazed absently up above the heads of my companions. "_There's no sun up in the sky…_ _stormy weather_."

I then turned to Mr. Schue, "_When my man and I ain't to-gether..._"

"_Keeps raining all the time…"_ I sang then to Mike before lifting my eyes back to the sky, praying for the tears to stay behind the rims of my eyes. "_Keeps raining all…of…the…time…"_

Geez, I thought as I fought back tears and anger and a little bit of surprise. How poetically _honest_ for a song like this for me to sing on a day like this – oh God, help me.

I stopped singing and looked up to see Mr. Schue, Mike – and even Brad whose usually indifferent to us Glee kids – was looking at me slightly wide-eyed.

"Very good, Tina…" Mr. Schue nodded, clapping. "Very real and very heartfelt – like you really know what she's feeling…"

Mike held my gaze longer than I'd expected that I almost looked away but he gave me a huge smile instead. "Really great, Tina," he said with a nod.

I felt a little bit better: a smile usually perks me back up and in a way, so did the song.

Though…" Mr. Schue added as an afterthought, loudly stating "I did tell Britney to be here but it's already been twenty minutes. She was supposed to be Mike's dance partner."

Mike and I exchanged inside looks, shaking our heads at what probably might have happened – like Britney getting lost in the hallways of the school she'd been going to for two years already. We tried not to laugh when Mr. Schue kept looking at his watch knowing that Britney was never going to show.

"To be honest Mr. Schue," I spoke up, "I don't mind filling in for Britney." I was going to use this project as fuel for helping me forget boys with wheels for legs.

Mr. Schue didn't hesitate to jump with joy, "Yes! I'm glad you're such a team player!"

I gave him a smile and laughed along with Mike, watching our insanely wonderful teacher spill sheet music on the grand with strong vindication. No matter how these past two weeks for school went, I was determined to get through it till the summer.

No stormy weather's for me!

Get ready, McKinley High, because Tina Cohen-Chang was back!

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please Review!

Island Sweetheart


	2. Just Holler At Your Boy

*****Brokenhearted – Brandy ft. Wanya Morris

**Authors Note:** I apologize for the confusion for my _one_ reviewer (LOL). Artie is OOC because this story is placed after Season 1 (I think?) and into Season 2 when Artie and Tina broke up. If everyone could remember, Artie was a little sexist but he's changed over the course of Glee after. Then Tina left Artie because of his lack of attention. So that is my fault for not explaining before in the Prologue. I won't be following too much to the Glee storyline either, probably taking my own course of how I feel this should go. I had written this during Season 1 and just got around to trying to piece everything together. Also, one of two purposes I had for writing in this Glee series is that I want to spread more music out there because I love music. I believe that discovering new or old songs is a beautiful thing. PLEASE feel free to listen to the songs I've mentioned in this and future chapters and read it at the same time! Thanks and enjoy!

**I Love Mike Chang**

**Chapter One**

**Just Holler at Your Boy**

It had been a week, now Monday and was glad to have survived the questions and all the condolences. I've been looking forward to since start of this school week because that meant more people would be less interested in my drama.

It was so hot today, signs of summer so I forgave the sun. Because of the heat, I had worn my favorite red corsage with a mesh black top underneath it with short sleeves. I paired it with a dark-red skirt that had black skulls encircling the bottom hem. On my feet were kick-butt leather chucks that were custom made (the only one in Lima)! Even on the hottest day of Lima, Ohio history I would have worn my leather boots but my mother fought against me. She claimed I would hyperventilate and die.

My mother was _so_ dramatic.

I had my hair pulled up into a ponytail with hardly any makeup, afraid that it would just melt off my face if I traveled outside during the day. I opted out of wearing leggings, too, and left my legs bare. I hopped into my mom's car and she dropped me off with 20 minutes to spare until the bell.

I came into class after I painted my face in the bathroom – I had my usual makeup kit stashed in my locker – and sat down. I was greeted by Jacob Zorn, nerd of Dungeons and Dragons and the elfish language, who sat behind me making kissy faces. No I do not condone nerd hating but_ I am_ _against_ slimy perverts and Jacob Zorn's king.

Upon hearing about my break-up with Artie last week, Zorn asked if he could date me with the promise of a breast feel. I responded with a resounding "no! Now get lost before I go home and put a voodoo curse one you!"

You could tell by his face that he believed me so that was as much as I could hope for – until Rachel Berry, the unofficial Glee soprano-belt president, accidently let it slip that the only voodoo I knew was the titled song _Voodoo Child_ by Jimi Hendrix so Zorn was back at it, kissy faces and licking his lips, within seconds.

As I sat trying to figure out the square root of C from 9A-squared plus 8B of C-squared equals Y, and ignoring Zorn's constant soft moans of how pretty the purple in my hair looks, I couldn't help but think about how I used to help Artie with _his_ math homework.

Our math teacher, Ms. Colman, called me to the front.

"Tina! Miss Chang," Ms. Colman waved me forward, "Can you come to my desk please? I need to talk to you before class starts."

Getting up from my desk, I gave Ms. Colman a smile when I approached her desk. "Yes, Ms. Colman?"

Ms. Colman beamed at me, "I wanted to thank you for being a great tutor to Peter Schmidt and Sanyo Hidalgo."

"No problem, Ms. Colman," I laughed, "It was harder than it I thought at first but they were really quick at picking things up."

"Give yourself more credit, Ms. Cohen-Chang. They gave me rave reviews about you," Ms. Coleman beamed at me and I turned red from embarrassment.

I knew I helped both Peter and Sanyo pass their early finals but I hadn't expected my teaching had really affected them positively.

I watched Ms. Colman open her desk and pull out papers as she said, "I need your help again and this requires quick work."

"Another tutoring job…?" I asked.

"Yes," Ms. Colman sighed, "He's smart but hasn't been making it to my class these past four weeks so he needs to be taught four weeks of math in a week and a half – Oh! There he is!"

I turned around and laughed, "Mike?"

"Hey Tee…" Mike chipped, still grinning at me.

Mike walked towards us: he had on a blue blazer, white tee, loose black jeans and bright blue Nike high-tops with white soles and came equipped with a huge grin. His hair was rumpled with its dark tresses that frayed down over his big, dark eyes; his skin was kissed with the slightest of golden brown as evidence of sports practices outside; his long body stood high into the air with that positive grin.

"Good! You know each other!" Ms. Colman clapped her hands, "This will be prosperous! Now, schedule times," she then handed me a paper of detailed information that Mike needed to know.

Ms. Coleman told us to give each other times in our own schedules to get together before she excused herself when another teacher entered the room to talk to her.

I was slightly afraid of what to say because I had only known Mike during Glee so I let the silence that came with Ms. Colman's departure sink in. Luckily enough, Mike was exactly what he was in Glee because he broke any chance of awkwardness.

"I didn't know you were smart!" Mike teased me, poking my head with a finger.

"Shut-up," I blushed, sitting down at one of the desks parallel to where Mike had sat. "Ms. Colman said you were smart, too!"

"She just says that because I think she has a crush on me," Mike pretended to wink at Ms. Colman who walked back in.

I began to laugh but automatically covered it, afraid that I might be too loud for the other students. As I looked around to make sure no one was disturbed, Zorn caught my eye with another kissy face.

"Tina, baby! You look sexy –" Zorn had started to say before noticing Mike Chang, who had turned to glare at him.

"You got a problem? We're talking right now." I watched Mike's narrowing eyes at Zorn who automatically closed his mouth and hid behind the book he had been reading before.

"Sorry…" I heard Zorn mumble, "I didn't recognize it was you… no letter-jacket… um, yeah."

As if nothing ever happened, Mike turned back to me with a huge, silly grin.

I may have been reluctant before to talk but now I was completely at a loss. Mike had switched so fast from being that goofy kid from Glee to full-jock mode. I mean, I didn't mind so much that it was directed to Zorn because he deserved that. It was just so crazy that Mike had stuck up for me when we _hardly knew each other_.

Even though, I guess we did – a little anyways. We had been helping Mr. Schuester with the waltz during our lunch breaks. But just I said before, Mike was sort of goofy and really funny. He always had a little joke to share but never mean spirited. Like last Friday, I had on a pair of extremely high, dark-emerald heels. See, my height ends just at Mike's shoulders so it gave me a good foot more to his six-one so I was at his nose.

Mike took one look at the shoes and said "Are you trying to tell me I'm not tall enough to take the lead or do you _want_ to lead and me to follow? You're sending me mixed signals, Tee!"

Each day I found out a little bit more about Mike that week: he hates doughnuts with stuff in the middle, his favorite color is red and he _loves_ dancing. Even though I was getting to know Mike, I didn't think he'd stick up for me like he did! This didn't mean we were _friends_, right?

Mike's voice brought me back out of thoughts. "Okay, Tee," Mike said. "Is before school cool?"

I had to answer because Mike was staring at me for an answer so I answered but realized that _damn it_, it was back – the fake sputtering kicked in. "I've g-g-g-got another-er-er student I have to t-t-tutor then…"

But Mike just smiled, "Well, we can't meet during lunch because of Mr. Shue's waltz."

"And after school I have track practice until Wednesday of next week." Mike shook his head, "You'd think Coach Tanaka would cut me some slack after basketball season."

I winced, shaking my head, "D-d-doubt that."

Mike sighed, "You're probably right since Mrs. Pillsbury left him cold for our marvelous Glee teacher, I'd say he needs to make people feel as bad as he feels."

Poor Coach Tanaka, McKinley's famously ruined football coach. As students of Mr. Schue, it was hard not to take notice to the adult world that occupied the same high school halls that we roamed. He had been set to marry Miss Emma Pillsbury our student body counselor with an OCD complex so bad that there was a rumor going around that she'd never done _the deed_. The biggest rumor to rival that bit of information was soft-spoken Miss Pillsbury was going to marry Coach Tanaka but only because Mr. Schue was married.

Yes, Mr. Schuester who loved everything 80's and after, who got a divorce just a month ago.

So the new rumor: Coach Tanaka canceled the wedding that served as the catalyst to bringing Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schue together.

"He's been grueling," He just groaned animatedly, throwing his arms into air. "Thank God I'm done with school in two weeks! Summer," Mike pleaded into the air, "please come quick!"

I burst into laughter, ignoring nerd-teen Jacob Zorn who was snorting at us to be quieter; he was lucky Mike didn't catch that. "Then we'll have to meet after that, maybe around seven because I also tutor after school until six. Unless you'll be too tired by then –"

The stuttering left! YES!

My stuttering was totally fake, something I told Ar – not going to say his name – and everyone in class. We were separated a bit after that because Artie thought it was a blatant lie. I guess he was right but I didn't lie for _his_ sake; I wasn't lying to make him comfortable! I had this fake-stuttering impediment before I _knew_ him!

Anyways, If Mike noticed the stuttering before and he was just being nice, he definitely didn't take notice that I could talk regular again. "Tired?" Mike grinned, "As long as I'm with you, Cohen-Chang, we'll do _great_ things."

I rolled my eyes but continued to smile, "I'll have to _pull_ some _great_ things to get you to pass your final next week."

"Ouch…" Mike moaned with mock hurt. He then looked up back and grinned at his new tutor. "Glad to know us Asians are sticking together."

I laughed at our own running joke, "We are the minority here in Lima to-to-town."

Damn you, fake stutter, you came back! What was going on?

Again Mike just grinned, "So should we meet today?"

I thought about that. We only had four weeks left of school and Ms. Coleman's finals were on the second to last week so we actually had _three_ weeks to get him ready. So I asked, "How far along are you?"

"The Factor Therom is where I'm lost and everything after that," Mike laughed when I made a face. "You know the p(x) = (x – a)q(x) + r(x) where we factor x as zero?"

"Are you sure you need tutoring?" I asked, "Because I didn't know that p(x) = (x – a)q(x) + r(x) had a _name_!"

"I may know the name but _I_," Mike laughed again, "Still get stuck. So what do you say," he put a hand on my shoulder, "help me?"

"Yes, and maybe every day around the same time?" I laughed when his nodding bounced up and down quickly.

"That's the plan," I said.

"Let's make it a dinner-tutor thing," Mike pointed out a good fact, "because I'm sure the school closes around then."

"Right, I forgot!" I nodded in agreement, "Ok! I think that's a good idea."

"Great," Mike looks back at his phone. "I've got to get going before I'm late for bio class but I'll see you for waltz practice, okay?"

I grinned and waved a goodbye before I watched him leave the classroom. "See you then," I shouted out.

* * *

><p>It was finally lunch time and I was <em>starving<em> from the lack of appropriate snacks that I'd forgotten at home and thought against calling my Dad to bring them (my snacks are a serious thing to me so don't laugh if you're reading). I was sure that my strict Dad would have his familiar long speech of how to be organized and prepared the night before. There was no way I was going to sit through another one of those when I just endured one last night before bed.

What I also forgot along with my snacks was the nicely packed lunch my Mom had done so I was forced to eat…

Cafeteria food…

I walked into the cafeteria and stood in the line to see nothing in the trays but something that resembled slop. We are the pigs and this is our slop and the lunch lady is serving us punishment for being teenaged buffoons.

"Tina!" I felt someone take a hold of my arm. "Why are you standing here? Do _not_ eat that invalid, disgusting waste society is forcing us to eat."

I looked down at the hand holding my arm and then up to the face that belonged to porcelain skinned, Kurt Hummel. We were walking towards our usual table where Mercedes Jones sat, shaking her head,

"Were you seriously going to eat that stuff?" Mercedes asked in disgust, looking behind me to gag at the line behind me.

"I forgot my lunch."

Kurt sat me down in front of a Lunch-able, a store-made kid's lunch, before adding, "You're welcome."

I smiled even though the thought of eating a Lunch-able seemed silly since I hadn't had one of those since first-grade. "Thanks you guys," I told my two friends.

Because of Glee, I had become open to a new array of things: singing, performing, art, love…

And most of all, friends – I've got friends now.

"Why are you smiling?" Mercedes eyed me before sipping on her coke.

Leave it to Mercedes to see something so small in just a smile so I told her the truth, "I'm just glad I have you guys."

Had it been any normal kid, they'd laugh at me and tell me to stop being so corny but looking from Mercedes to Kurt, we understood what that meant. This year we had accomplished so much that we were glad to be at the end of the year with something we didn't have at the beginning of this year and that was people we could call friends.

I even admitted months ago that the only two Facebook friends I had were my parents.

Kurt and Mercedes were best friends and probably the most fabulous Diva's I know at McKinley. Kurt had just come out to us Glee kids, proving him the most honest and bravest person to face adversity at our age. This is equally matched by his partner in crime, Mercedes, whose _fashonista_ ways had even fallen in love – if provoked and poorly misguided one dark time into puppy love – with Kurt's own fashion forward personality. They are often my relief as support and comedic during the tough times we have dubbed the McKinley Trials.

Kurt's cream-colored face turned to look at me, smiling a bright grin. "Tina, I agree with you but I have to know why you seem so happy today? I mean, you just broke up with Artie and you're smiling!"

"Yeah," Mercedes nodded, her chocolate-colored eyes narrowed at me. "I really thought that scene last week with Artie you pulled a few days ago was an act until we would find you in some corner crying but now you're _smiling_.

I blinked as I listened to them and realized they had some good points. I couldn't explain it but since this morning, I had been feelings so good and I barely even thought of Artie.

"I'm good," I said with a shrug and a laugh. "Can't explain it but I am."

Mercedes sighed, "You're so strong. If I had been as _in_ _love_ as you were with Artie and broke it off – Girl! I would've been a hot mess!"

Then someone coughed and we three looked towards the enabler.

Artie…

"Hey, um…" Artie took a quick glance my direction before I watched a huge smile plaster across his face.

"Well, guys. How is everything?" He wheeled around the table to sit next to Mercedes, across from me. "I've got extra granola bars if anyone's interested."

"Um," Mercedes didn't need to answer as Artie just handed her one.

I looked down at my food but only after I caught Kurt mouthing to Mercedes, "_Awkward_."

"Here you go, Kurt." Artie wheeled his way between Kurt and Mercedes. I looked over to see him pass a granola bars to Mercedes and then to Kurt.

"Their good," Artie smiled up at Mercedes and Kurt.

Then I realized it – he wasn't going to give one to me.

He definitely wasn't going to acknowledge me, either, as we sat for a very uncomfortable ten minutes of Artie, Mercedes and Kurt talking – and I was the left wheel.

I had friends, now, but they had to be shared with my ex…

I couldn't even think about it because just as I feared, heated tears were brimming from my eyes. I was able to politely excuse myself with not even the slightest waiver in the tone of my voice.

But I knew they could feel it because I could hear Mercedes and Artie singing in my head. Before I'm out of earshot, I hear Mercedes telling Kurt and Artie "she's so brokenhearted…"

_Only… brokenhearted,_" Mercedes sang. "_Life's not over. I can start again," as I can see her staring at me. "While I'm lonely, brokenhearted…_" I can see her clutching her chest, "_It's a hurting, a thing to get over_."

"_Why don't you tell me about it? I'm young but I'm wise enough to know that you don't fall in love overnight_."

I walk through the cafeteria, down the stairs into the halls and I let the tears flow. I could truthfully feel the pulse of a four-four rhythm piercing into my heart as I listened to what Mercedes sang (and evidently sang during Glee later that day). "_That's why I thought if I took my time… that everything in love would be right_…"

For some odd reason, I had Artie singing the next few lines (who sang along with Mercedes, too, later that day. I feel like my life is being depicted, humorously, through song).

"_But as soon as I closed my eyes…"_

So I closed my eyes.

"_I was saying to love_ goodbye_…_"

And I tried not to think of Artie but I could hear him and Mercedes singing it… to me.

"_But I guess I'm only… brokenhearted. Life's not over. I can start again; while I'm lonely brokenhearted; it's a hurting thing to get over."_

Artie comes back in, singing, "_No more empty conversations and next time, I'll be totally sure_," before harmonizing with Mercedes on: "_Don't want the pain of falling in and out of love…"_

Weird that I can feel Artie singing like he was feeling the same pain I was, _"It's more than my poor heart should endure_."

"_So I'll listen to all advice and remember each time I cry…"_ Mercedes sings, "_But I guess I'm…_"

"_Lonely, brokenhearted…_

_Life's not over_

_I can start again_

_While I'm hurting, thing to get over…"_

"_Lonely, brokenhearted…_

_Life's not over_

_I can start again_

_While I'm hurting, thing to get over…"_

* * *

><p>I sat, once again, in the dark of the auditorium. I really needed to stop doing this or people would find me and consider me pathetic.<p>

I thought I was good but when Artie started ignoring me, everything bad he did brought me crashing back to Earth. I was hearing people singing to me like I was in some sort-of musical; I was crying with no end in sight at some stupid boy who treated me badly; the worse of it… I was still in love with that boy.

God… I looked down at my watch and sighed, taking my free hand to wipe away my tears. It was about 11:37, almost time for practice with Mike and Mr. Schue.

Good thing I got here early in time to gather whatever I had left –

Then I heard my name, "Tina… you okay?"

Damn my luck!

The stage room lights turned on and looked over my shoulder to see Mike standing a few feet away. I thought I could stop crying so I wiped what was left of my tears and fixed my hair but…

I took one look at Mike's concerned face and broke down again.

"Oh shit. Um," Mike shuffled his way towards me, kneeling down by my side. He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Tee, don't cry. Please?"

"I-I-I'm s-so sor-r-ry, Mike…" I managed to say, "I can't help-p it."

DAMN YOU, STUTTERING!

Well, I was crying so I let it slide.

Mike sat down next to me then slid an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. "Just relax… Relax."

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his waist and dig my wet face into his chest. Somehow I felt more relaxed than embarrassed as I felt the rise and fall of Mike's chest. I could hear the steady beating of his heart with my ear pressed against his chest while the tears I sprung became less. I felt Mike prop his chin gently on my head and I couldn't help thinking how much I _needed_ this.

Who knew a hug could make me feel better – especially from someone I barely knew!

After a few minutes my sniveling, embarrassment _finally_ kicked in as I realized I was practically hugging the life out of poor Mike.

"Sorry…" I sniffed, "I'm so embarrassed right now."

"What?" I heard Mike exclaim who then smile at me. "I like to cry sometimes. Good for the soul."

"I didn't mean to latch on to you like that," I said, trying to hide my face in the curtain of my hair. "I'm pretty sure you think I'm weird."

"Weird? Not so much," Mike laughed before lifting my face with a finger. "But you latching on me like that is like every teenage boy's dream, just with more clothes."

I blinked, finally gazing into Mike's eyes that twinkled and danced into mine before saying, "What?"

Mike laughed, "Just saying, Tee. It wasn't bad for me!"

I blushed, pushing strands of my hair away from my face, grinning "Shut-up, Chang. You're starting to sound like Zorn and I'd rather you just stay _un-pervy_ please."

"Who's Zorn?"

"The poor kid you scared this morning when we were talking."

"Did you just compare me to _that _creep? I held you and everything and that's how you do me?" Mike mocked hurt, putting a hand to chest making me laugh again.

"Just shut-up," I sniffed and wiped my eyes with my fingers.

"Whatever you say, _Cohen-Chang_," Mike laughed.

I gave Mike a little push with my shoulder before giving him another smile. "Thanks, though."

"Look," Mike suddenly became serious, his dark eyes hazed with sincerity. I felt a little lost then in the extent of shimmering profundity in his look that I almost didn't hear all what he said. "Are you okay? You're not getting slushied or anything, right? What's wrong?"

I sighed, "It's nothing, Mike, really. I'm just…" I paused, "stressed."

I could tell Mike didn't buy it but I was sure he had heard from someone that I'd broken up with Artie. I couldn't just come out and say it, though; now that I think about it, I'm sure I haven't even said it out loud to anyone else.

Since I wasn't budging, Mike just shook his head and placed his arm across my shoulders. "Just holler at your boy if you need anything, okay?"

"Besides," Mike smiled, "I hate it when I see friends cry alone."

I blushed slightly, "We're friends? We don't even talk outside of Glee."

"I talked to you this morning! This, right now," Mike pointed to me and him, "makes number 2 so I think today's a perfect day to change that! Besides, I think the fates are trying to tell us something," Mike shrugged, "Since you were here when it was supposed to be Britney as my dance partner. Then again, I needed help with Math and _you_ ended up being my tutor? Yup," Mike sighed dramatically, "We are destined to be the best of friends."

"You're such a dork," I said, laughing loudly.

"See? The harsh, depravity of kindness from you is like a bell the start of a great alliance, Cohen-Chang." Mike gave me another spectacular show of his whites.

"So we _are_ friends?" I said with a raised brow.

"Of course," Mike laughed, "or I wouldn't be offering my shoulder if we were sworn enemies! Then that would just be silly!"

"I'm just a little confused. I mean," I tried to grasp for the right words. "Why do you want to be friends with _me?_ You're a jock and you've never taken notice of me before –"

Before I could finish or Mike could answer, Mr. Schue walked in with an excited voice. "You guys! I've got the _best_ track for our waltz!"

Half of the next hour was merely Mike and I fumbling our way through the rest of the routine we needed to learn for today. The other half of the hour was being spent on Mike teasing me and making me laugh, and also laughing at Mr. Shue's idioms he would say to make things easier for us to learn. Surprisingly enough, for only four hours over an extent of five days, we were getting the hang of it!

I hadn't lied to Mr. Schue about not having had ballroom experience but I had taken a course _once_ so at least I had the form and knew a few steps.

Mike, who was an extremely amazing and out-of-this-world hip-hop freestyler, was still getting accustomed to the slight stiffness of support in his body. The first and second and all the other positions for a waltz (an American smooth waltz, to be exact) was taking a toll on his brain and he let Mr. Schue know it!

I had to bite my lip when Mike mumbled, "He'd better let me Crump at least five times next year! I demand to be up, front and center for a booty-popping routine, too!" I tried to concentrate on a spot right above Mike's shoulder so as to not burst into a laughing hyena.

Mike in a booty-popping routine? Now that's just funny!

Though, we never really complained about it; we merely just gave each other quick looks of amusement or a silent laugh. I don't think we laughed any harder than when we were forced to meet our bodies closely. Mr. Schue ordered Mike to hold me "like Tina was the most precious angel you've ever beheld" and we broke out into hysterical fits.

The last few minutes, Mr. Schue called for an early end in order for him to attend to a personal matter. Mr. Schue waved us a goodbye and left, leaving me and Mike alone to pack our things and head out.

"I think I'm starting to get it," Mike said, smiling at me.

I grinned back, "I'm not surprised, your one of our best dancers."

Mike tapped a finger under my chin, "You're not too bad yourself, Tee."

I blushed somewhat embarrassed but I shook it off.

"I'll see you later, okay? Six o'clock in the front," Mike grinned and waved.

Oh, right! Tutoring him at seven, I thought then planned to make sure I wrote it in the planner to do just that.

I smiled after him. I was actually a little excited to see him later that day, happy to be around all that positivity. I must have been more excited than I realized because I had skipped out of the auditorium, whistling.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please Review!

Island Sweetheart


End file.
